Le trahison du mousquetaire
by Furgemancs
Summary: 'The betrayal of the musketeer' It's a sequel for Disney's Three Muskeeter story, starring a new muskeeter, Oswald and a new evil that manage to toss Paris into chaos. It's all up to our heroes to save Princess Minnie and their belowed kingdom. Million thanks for the awesome artist, twisted-wind, who inspired me to write this short story!
1. Chapter 1

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 01.

(The betrayal of the musketeers)

It all started on a bright day in France. Spring arrived into the country, bringing back all the magic that winter had taken away. Fields bloomed with many wild flowers and the air was filled with bird song. On the road a small wagon jolted with two passengers on the driver's seat.

"Look! Over there!" a young female cat pointed, curiosity shined in her eyes.

"I see it, my love." smiled the male rabbit next to her "Finally we have arrived in Paris." In the distance, there was a huge city separated by a long, serpentine river. Paris, the city where all dreams come true.

"It's so beautiful." cooed the woman at which her husband chuckled.

"Believe me, Ortensia, we will have a good life from now on." he stated "I'll join the musketeers and we won't have to be poor anymore."

"I know you can do it, Oswald." Ortensia smooched his cheek before coughing badly.

"My love, has your sickness become worse?" Oswald looked at her with concern. The female held her hands over her chest as she tried to regain her normal breathing.

"I'm fine… just… so excited… I've never been in Paris before…" her cheeks were flushed as she spoke. Oswald reached behind and wrapped a blanket around his beloved one.

"It's better if you take a rest. You will have plenty of time to enjoy the view of our new home later." he said gently and kissed the cat. She slowly nodded and crawled into the wagon to sleep. Oswald looked after her, his expression sad, then sighed "Please just hold on a bit longer, my love…" he whispered "I'll be a musketeer and I will immediately call the best doctor for you. You will be healthy once more, Ortensia."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Paris, loud footsteps clattered on the plain marble floor. Two figures rushed through the bright corridors, heading to the throne room.

"Oh crap! I'm in late!" groaned a young mouse as he tried to put on his shirt and uniform quickly, almost loosing his old, weather-worn hat. "I directly asked you to wake me up, Pluto!" next to him the yellow dog barked back, "What? It's not my fault! I just… couldn't sleep, that's all." Pluto huffed and rolled his eyes a little. They turned a corner and almost bumped into two other musketeers.

"Hullo, Mickey, good to see ya!" a tall, lanky dog with a buck toothed grin greeted his small companion.

"Did you over sleep again?" the white duck next to the dog chuckled.

"D-don't be silly, Donald." Mickey stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, then perhaps he was dreaming about the princess again." The dog said. Judging by Mickey's reaction, he was right. The young mouse had turned a rosy shade of scarlet from the tip of his tail to the tops of his ears.

"B-but Goofy!" stammered the mouse, however, he was unable to finish his statement as the two large oak doors next to the trio suddenly opened to reveal a pert, young female white duck.

"You're here? Great, then come in." Daisy said, pushing the door further open. The three musketeers and co. entered into the huge throne room and bowed deeply on the red carpet leading up to the royal seat.

"Please, my loyal friends, you don't have to bow." The sweet and tender voice that spoke caused Mickey to blush even deeper. He glanced up and his eyes met with the most beautiful brown irises in the world. For a second he forgot how to breath, but then he got a little nudge in the side from Donald. He couldn't help it, but whenever Mickey saw his beloved princess… he was on the cloud nine… it was apparently the same with the young Princess Minnie; she shyly faced away and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks with her palm. To break the awkward silence Daisy cleared her throat.

"Ahem, Princess… the musketeers must be curious as to why you called them." the hand maiden whispered aloud. Minnie blinked, like someone who had just now awakened from a pleasant dream.

"Oh yes… i-indeed. Sorry Daisy." she put on her normal, royal expression and began to speak once more. "My dear musketeers, it may have come to your attention about the rumors spreading through out all of France. Indeed our kingdom is in peace at the moment, but we don't have enough soldiers to protect our beloved country if something terrible were to happen. That's why I sent out a recruiting call to the musketeers' Headquarters."

"That's great news, Your Majesty…" Mickey sighed with a silly smile glued to his face once more. Growing frustrated, Donald used his elbow again, causing the male mouse to become flustered, "B-but why you need us?"

"Your work will be special, Captain Mickey. I want you three to find the recruits and test them. Sift out the talented ones who have pure hearts like you, my friends. I'd like to avoid any kind of betrayal like the former musketeer captain, Pete. And you, my dear guards, have the right eyes to see who is worthy to wear the uniform of a musketeer and who is not."

"Your wish is our command, Princess…" Mickey, Goofy, Donald and Pluto all knelt down.

"I count on you, my dear guards." Princess Minnie nodded her head with a smile. After they left the room, Mickey nearly collapsed.

"Ah, I never grow accustomed to her beauty…" sighed the mouse, his feet becoming limp. Rolling their eyes, his companions wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Gawrsh Mickey, we might have to change your name to Romeo." Goofy chuckled.

"Come on, we have duty to do." chuckled Donald, and with Goofy by his side carried away the love struck mouse to meet the new recruits back in the musketeers' Headquarter.

End of Chapter 01.


	2. Chapter 2

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 02.

The Next day arrived, the great day when the musketeer headquarters would opens its gate for those who were brave and faithful enough to join the royal guards. In their home, Oswald hurried with the his dressing, he didn't want to late for the registration. He stopped when he heard a cough. Turning, the rabbit noticed his wife in their bedroom's doorway.

"Morning, Monsieur Musketeer." she chuckled with a smile.

"Ortensia, my dear. You should rest." Oswald went to her and kissed his wife sweetly.

"I'm fine, I had a great sleep in this cozy bed." Ortensia hugged him. The rabbit nodded and looked around. The house they moved in wasn't much bigger than the previous home, but cleaner and not ruined, that was the main reason for the ailing of Ortensia's health. There wasn't much furniture, but they had what they needed to live. What could they do, they were poor.

"I'm sorry my precious princess is living in a stable with a peasant." Oswald kissed her hand, bowing deeply. "But fear not, in the end of the day this peasant will return as a noble musketeer and we will have a better life together."

"My life is already great knowing you are by my side." Ortensia purred under his chin. "And... you know what? Let's make a deal..."

"What kind of deal, my beautiful angel?" Oswald glanced down at her. His wife had a very pretty, shy smile as she talked.

"You make your wish come true and... I'll tell you a secret."

"Secret? What secret?" the rabbit raised a curious brow.

"You will know when you return. Now go or you'll be late." the girl poked his nose, chuckling.

"Oh you're right. I'll be back soon, my dear." Oswald kissed her with love and rushed outside.

"Have a nice day, and I wish you good luck." Ortensia waved after him, having a mysterious smile on the cheek as she watched her husband leave. They had not even noticed, but a strange, black figure followed every step of the rabbit, planning something devious in his wicked mind.

* * *

There was a large crowd at the headquarters. Many men had gathered there to prove their strength and wisdom to become a member of the noble musketeers. First, all of them needed to sign the registration scroll, then they were separated to smaller groups led by other superior musketeers who tested their abilities. Then they asked several questions from the candidates and sorted out those who lied or had bad manners.

In the end only a few dozen of adults remained from the previous thousand. They now stood in lines in the central square, waiting for the latest test: the sword fight. Here they had the chance to fight with an actual musketeer, competing their fighting abilities and decide if the opponent was deserving enough to join.

As they waited, three figures appeared on the small stage in front of them. The three captains of the musketeers. The contestants applauded until Mickey, Donald and Goofy stopped and faced the group.

"First of all, let me tell ya how grateful I am to see this many great men from the whole of France." Mickey started, standing between his friends. "You all proved how much you want to protect our beloved country." This received another applause "Now, just the last challenge awaits you, and each of you get a chance to fight with the current captains of the musketeer, Goofy, Donald and me. You can freely choose any of us. So... I ask the question... who'd like to prove his will against Donald?" Mickey pointed at the duck, whereof many hands raised in the air. "Haha! Not so fast. And who wants to fight with Goofy?" more hands appeared, Mickey cheered by their enthusiasm "Great, and who want to choose me?" all the hands vanished immediately and the silence erased the mouse's grin. All the contestants knew Donald and Goofy were not really a challenge, but their captain, Mickey... He was very strong and well skilled between the musketeers. They didn't really want to be kicked in the ass by a short mouse.

"I do!" a lone voice rose in the crowd and a lone figure walked closer to the stage. It was a male rabbit "I challenge you." Mickey looked down at the challenger and returned to his high spirits.

"Very well then." he hopped off the stage, staring at the opponent "I accept your challenge, Monsieur..."

"The name is Oswald. Oswald L. Rabbit." answered the other. They were almost the same height, but Mickey noticed the shine of knowledge in the rabbit's eyes.

"Monsieur Oswald. I wish the best for both of us." Mickey nodded and pulled out his sword. Oswald pulled off his jacket to help him move more freely, another musketeer handed him a weapon to use.

"The same, Monsieur Mickey." the rabbit readied with his sword in hand, standing in the basic sparring position.

They charged at the same time, the crowd only saw two blurs and sparks as metal hit metal. The force pushed Mickey backwards, sliding to a stop with a smaller dust cloud around their boots. Oswald didn't wait Mickey to recover, he lunged at the mouse and stabbed forward. Mickey parried the sword and rolled aside. He noticed how the sharp metal scratched the fabric of the uniform on the shoulder.

"Hm not bad." noted Mickey with a small grin. Oswald nodded and waited for the mouse to attack. He was a few years older than Mickey, more experienced and wise, but it didn't mean he was to underestimate the frisky mouse. Mickey charged, leaning away from the swung blade and elbowed Oswald between the ribs. The rabbit groaned, realizing he needed to jump behind, resting his free hand on his side, trying to catch breath.

"You're fast..." he panted a little "Finally an exciting fight."

"You said it, pal." Mickey smirked, preparing his muscles for the next move. Oswald moved his sword aside, before he lunged at his opponent. Weapons clanked together again and again, seeming they did not want to stop. Their attacks made great clouds of dust around the dueling ones, and suddenly the sound of the swords stopped.

When the cloud vanished the crowd groaned in surprise. The two fighters were on the ground, with Oswald laying on the top, as both of them pressed their blades against the other's throat, trying to catch air. They looked each other steadily in the eyes, then they grinned and put down the swords.

"It seems it's a drawn fight." stated Oswald, helping up the mouse. Both of them were dusty and clothes thorn, but neither had serious wounds.

"You're right. I must admit I haven't had a fight like this in a while." answered Mickey, placing a hand onto the rabbit's shoulder "Tell me one more thing. Why you want to join us?" Oswald straightened when he answered.

"To protect those I love, at any cost." his voice was full with care. Mickey changed a look with Donald and Goofy, then turned back to the rabbit.

"Then your wish is granted." next to him Donald appeared with a package in his hands.

"What is this?" Oswald blinked, confused.

"Your new uniform." chuckled Donald. In the package was everything a musketeer needed, the uniform, the sword, even the feathered hat. Oswald almost burst into tears, but he wanted to keep his pride, so forced them back.

"It... it's an honor..." stammered the rabbit and he bowed deep "I promise I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

"No need to bow, fella." said Goofy feeling a bit awkward. Oswald looked at them with a huge, joyful smile.

"This is the best day of my life." he answered, holding the package tight to his chest. Now Oswald wanted only one thing, rush home and tell his wife the news: he became a musketeer.


	3. Chapter 3

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 03.

In the palace Mickey, Donald and Goofy went to report Princess Minnie about the result of the recruitment. The mouse put his hands behind his head as he was thinking about the previous fight with the newbie Oswald.

"Oh boy, now this was a nice day." chatted Goofy as they walked in the corridor "Let's do it again!"

"I'd like that too, Goofy. Mostly that great duel with that rabbit." answered Mickey and swung an invisible sword in the air "Gosh I can't stop thinking about it."

"Just not fell in love with that newbie. Your princess will be jealous!" teased him Donald, whereof the mouse turned red.

"Cut it off already!" he frowned and they entered the throne room. The princess already waited for them curiously about the results. Mickey got that funny feeling again when he glanced at the girl, like tons of butterfly flapping in his stomach.

"Good to see you again, dear musketeers." spoke Princess Minnie, keeping an eye on the handsome mouse "How was the recruitment?"

"It was just great, Princess Minnie." bowed Goofy a bit awkwardly "So much male wanted to join us."

"Yeah but most of them failed the tests." continued Donald "In the end only four dozen remained from the thousand."

"Wow, I not expected this many man would be interested in the call." noted Minnie in awe.

"Believe me, my princess. This call just worth it." said Mickey with a smile "There were some really talented guy who deserved the musketeer rank. Like that Oswald guy. Oh too bad you missed it princess, he was awesome! He attacked from the right, but I blocked him with my sword. Then with an elegant movement he parried my blow and..." the mouse swung the air again, like he just wanted to replay the duel, but his boot slipped on the clear floor and he sat onto his bottom. Minnie couldn't resist a chuckle.

"I believe you, dear Mickey. Once you must show me this new musketeer and a fight between you two."

"Your wish is my order, princess." bowed Mickey and kissed Minnie's hand.

Oswald was so happy, nothing could erase the wide grin from his face. He hold the package tight that contained his uniform, but also he couldn't resist not to put on the feathered hat. He looked at the nearest window, examining his reflection. A whole different person grinned back at him. Not a poor male but a proud musketeer. This fact just increased his happiness.

"Oh I can't wait to arrive home. Finally things getting better and better." whistled as he walked on the streets "I wonder how Ortensia will react when she sees my hat. And... what should be that secret she talked about." no matter how hard he tried he had no clue what the cat mentioned. So he just urged his feet for a faster walk. In a few minutes he finally arrived to his new home and entered.

"Ortensia! I'm home, dear." called out the rabbit and his mate came out from the bedroom.

"Oswald! Welcome back!" hugged him the female and kissed with love "I missed you so much. And, how was it?" Oswald grinned and pointed at his hat, Ortensia squeaked in surprise "Oh hon, I knew you can do it! I'm so proud of you."

"You helped me a lot, my dear." smiled the rabbit "You gave me strength in the whole time."

"You always go too far with your talk." kissed his nose Ortensia.

"I never noticed it." teased Oswald, holding his mate in a loving embrace "And... you owe me with something..."

"Oh really? And what?"

"You promised you tell me a secret when I become a musketeer."

"Yes indeed..." Ortensia lowered her head with a blush "You know Oswald..." her talk was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"I wonder who would that be. Don't forget your word, hon. Just a sec and I'll be back to you." said Oswald and went to answer the door "Yes, what can I do... for... you..." his voice muffled when he noticed a very tall figure standing in the entrance. He wore black clothes and black hood covered his whole head. Oswald had no time to react, the intruder punched him hard in the face. The rabbit groaned and rolled against the wall.

"Knock-knock." chuckled the person wickedly as he entered.

"Oswald!" shouted Ortensia scared, ran to her mate "Oswald you okay?"

"Nghh... stay back Ortensia..." the male grabbed his sword laying on the ground, staring at the stranger with rage "I don't know, who you are, but now you made me really angry!"

"Very well, I wanted to test your abilities anyway, rabbit." said the deep male voice, sword shined in his hand "I want to make sure you're capable for my plan."

"I don't care what you talking about. Now get out and leave us!" roared Oswald and charged, swinging his blade to the stranger's side. The other was fast and avoided the strike, meanwhile he kicked away the rabbit. He fell onto the table, breaking it into smithereens.

"Oswald... Leave him alone!" yelled Ortensia worried of her mate, but shot angry eyes at the unknown figure.

"Haha sorry but I can't do that!" laughed the stranger, jumping to the ruins and grabbed Oswald by the throat. The rabbit gagged, but tried to wiggle out of the grasp "Now, now, stop the resistance and obey your new master, the Phantom Blot!"

"Ngh... n-never!" rattled Oswald.

"Better if you say yes, or..." suddenly Oswald heard a scream. He turned his head and saw his mate was grabbed by two armored weasel.

"Ortensia, no! Leave him, bastard!" snarled the rabbit angry, but the Blot just cackled.

"It's me who give orders, rabbit. Now obey or they kill your wife." Oswald's eyes grew wide in fear. For one more second his fingers gripped deep into the Phantom's wrist, then they loosened and dropped to the rabbit's side.

"What you want from me?" whispered on blunt voice.

"Now that's the wise talk boy." said the tall figure "I have a job only you can do. And if you do it until the end of the week, I'll leave you and your mate alive. Moreover, probably I grant you with a reward."

"What? But today is already Wednesday! I only have 3 days." glared at the Blot Oswald.

"Then better if you hurry!"

"Don't accept it Oswald. This must be a trap." struggled Ortensia in the weasels' arms. The rabbit lowered his head.

"What would be this job?" muttered Oswald, whereof the Blot's grin grew wider under the hood.

"Kill the Princess! Kill her and toss France into chaos!"

End of Chapter 03.


	4. Chapter 4

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 04.

He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay at home, but he needed to leave. He had no other choice, the duty called him. After a horrible night Oswald nervously dressed and kissed goodbye to his mate. Every steps were watched by weasel guards hidden in their home. If he could the rabbit would easily kick their butt, but if he resist they kill Ortensia without hesitation. Oswald didn't want to risk her life, but also his whole body was against the crime he was forced to does.

The Blot gave him three days to finish the 'job', and they leave him and his wife alone. However... this whole situation was insane. He just finally made his dream come true, he wore the uniform and now... they forced him to commit murder against the Princess of France. His hand trembled in the glove as he needed to choose between two bad.

"What should I do?" breathed heavily, rubbing his head frustrated "I want to be faithful, but also I want to save my wife… But… if I fail and they recognize my betrayal…" his throat squeezed "… they execute my and the Blot kill Ortensia too. Nonono… I not want!" he needed to take some deep breaths to calm down and think for any solution. He then noticed a tailor on the other side of the street and finally got an idea.

~.~

On the other side of the city Mickey just entered the palace to meet with his beautiful princess. She asked him officially, but he knew just well this meeting is personal. Just the two of them. The mouse waited for this in a while now to have some time alone with his beloved princess. It was like a date, but a modest one. She was the Princess of France, after all. Outside the throne room Mickey quickly dusted his uniform, fixed his fur and hat between the ears, snatched out a red rose from the nearest vase and after a deep breath he entered. The room was empty, but when the mouse stepped in he was tackled by another figure.

"Finally you here." tweeted a cute voice and hot lips touched his mouth. Mickey muffled in surprise, but a moment later he returned the kiss, softly embracing the delicate frame.

"Sorry for my late, princess…" whispered after they finally broke the kiss. Minnie's hazel eyes shined with love as she chuckled.

"Leave the formality. We're alone, so please, just call me Minnie." smiled and poked Mickey's olive nose. This time the male blushed shyly.

"A-as you wish… princess Minnie." muttered sheepish, whereof the girl giggled once again.

"Oh you…" shook her head but not cared about it anymore. She gently caressed that always smiling cheek she loved the most. Mickey leaned his face against the warm palm and closed his eyes, inhaling the female's sweet perfume.

"How much I missed your hand…" sighed on a really soft voice before he began to kiss Minnie's fingertips with tenderness. The girl blushed startled but let him do it.

"And what is in your hand?" she asked when she noticed the rose hiding in Mickey's other grasp. The mouse blinked, but then remembered the flower and handed it to the girl "It's for me? Oh Mickey, you always act like a gentleman." cooed Minnie and sniffed the rose.

"Flower for a flower." he answered, then gently dragged her closer and locked his mouth on her cherry lips. Minnie closed her eyes as she melt into the passionate kiss. "I love you so much…" breathed on her lips Mickey. He was much cuter when he was in romantic mood.

"And I love you too." nuzzled Minnie, holding his hand "So… what would you like to do?"

"Anything my princess want." smiled the male as he bowed. She let out another sweet laugh and tugged his arm.

"Then let's take a walk outside the garden. I know a very beautiful pavilion hidden in the labyrinth."

"S-sound nice for me…" stammered Mickey as he let the girl playfully pull him outside. They went through the marble corridor when the male felt her grasp ease on his wrist. He looked behind and saw Minnie hopping backward. "Everything is okay?"

"Y-yeah, just lost my shoe…Give me a second please." she answered as she knelt down to pick her shoe. Right after she put it on and made a few step toward Mickey, they heard a crack and one of the crystal chandelier crashed into the marble with a great rumble. Minnie let out a scream and fell onto her bottom in great shock.

"Minnie!" shouted Mickey and rushed to the girl "Minnie you okay?" she not answered, just shivered in the whole body. The mouse looked up from where the chandelier fell and on the next floor he noticed a dark cape vanishing. "Hey come back!" roared Mickey and rushed upstairs as fast as he could to get the mysterious assassin. But when he arrived to the corridor he found nothing just a dropped knife. Mickey clenched his fist in rage he couldn't get the bastard who tried to kill Minnie. He could do nothing at the moment, so he hurry returned to the princess. Gently helped her up and embraced, whispering kindly into her ear to calm the frightened girl, while he was thinking who wanted to commit murder against the Princess of France.

~.~

"Idiot!" roared the Blot and kicked Oswald in the guts. The rabbit gagged and collapsed to his knees, retching out his breakfast.

"Oswald! Leave him alone!" cried Ortensia and wanted to run to her mate, but two weasel hold her arms tight.

"Almost ruined everything!" the wicked figure not cared about the woman's shout, he focused on the punishment not to hurt the rabbit in the face "You idiot!"

"F-forgive me!" rattled Oswald between two painful kick "N-next time I won't fail!"

"I hope so!" hissed Phantom and grabbed the male by the clothes "You still have a day to do it, but if you disobey me... I won't have mercy for your family!" said and dropped the rabbit. He kicked him in the guts once again, then left the house alongside with the weasels Ortensia immediately ran to her mate and touched his trembling shoulders.

"Oswald! Oh Oswald!" wept softly the female as she tended the bunny. Oswald stooped in pain and clenched his teeth, holding a hand on his side.

"I... I'm fine..." rattled the male "N-next time I'll success..."

"Stop it!" begged Ortensia "You just kill yourself if you continue."

"But I not want to lose you!" his voice choke as he tried to held back his tears "Please... trust me Ortensia... trust in your husband... I want to... protect you..." the cat sniffed and hugged her mate with love, trying to reassure the broken rabbit and encourage him for the upcoming hell.

End of Chapter 04.


	5. Chapter 5

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 05.

Since the ambush this mysterious person tried to commit against the princess, Captain Mickey ordered the best guards, including himself, to keep Minnie under supervision. No matter where she went, she was followed by musketeers and Mickey close to her. The girl was really scared but also she had duties as the Princess of France.

"Everything will be alright, princess." whispered to her Mickey as they left the castle with the guards "I'm here to protect you."

"I...I know... but... I not understand. Who want to get rid off me?" glanced at him Minnie "I mean... I am that bad?"

"Oh no no, don't talk like this." shook his head the mouse "There are persons who think you rule the kingdom wrong. But it's not true. You're such a wonderful, fair princess."

"You just try to cheer me up... but thanks." Minnie weakly smiled at him. Mickey nodded, hold a hand on the hilt of his sword. When they entered the garden where the princess had a conversation with some lord, Mickey took note of a soft, strange noise. Suddenly the ground under the guards' feet explode with great smoke, engulfing the musketeers in a choking fog.

"What's going on?" coughed Minnie in panic. Mickey covered his nose with his cape and staid close to the princess, watching the smoke with alarm. In the next moment a dark shape charged out the fog, with sword ready to stab into it's victim.

"Princess, watch out!" shouted Mickey and jumped in front of her, blocking the sword with a great effort. Just before he could see the figure closer it pushed itself behind and vanished in the cloud. The mouse immediately grabbed Minnie's hand and began to run. "We must get out of this fog!" told her and rushed ahead. A moment later they could see the garden again and inhaled the fresh air. Mickey then rolled around, protecting the girl with his own body.

He no deeded to wait long, because he saw something moving in the cloud and suddenly a black figure blasted out, leaping on high speed toward the couple. Metal sparkled as Mickey avoided the attack again. The assassin wore black clothes, black hat and black mask covered his face. He grit his teeth then jumped back again, sliding a stop.

"Who are you? How dare you attack us?" demanded Mickey, pointing his sword at the stranger.

"The Princess must die!" he shouted as he leaped to the right, trying to avoid the mouse, but he was fast enough to stop him, entering into a fierce duel. The two male stabbed, parried, leaned out the blades' ways. The stranger managed to break through Mickey's defense to reach Minnie somehow, but all his tries were interrupted by the musketeer. Meanwhile the other guards also arrived and stood between the fighters and princess Minnie, holding out their swords for any case.

"You're strong..." groaned Mickey when the black one scratched the clothes on the arm "Reminds me of someone..." the other not answered, but when he made a step to the left he winced and grabbed his side. Mickey not hesitated, he stabbed forward and with a nice slash he cut the mask off. His eyes grew wide in shock when he recognized a familiar face hiding under the hat.

"Damn..." groaned the male, glaring back at Mickey.

"O-Oswald?" moaned Mickey stunned, behind them both the guards and Minnie were startled the Captain knew the assassin. "W-what are you doing?"

"Grrr the Princess must die!" repeated the rabbit and charged. He jumped over the blinking guards and grabbed Minnie by her clothes, aiming his sword for the final blow. The girl gazed upon him with fear in the eyes. Oswald clenched his fist, managing to kill her... but his arm didn't move. Minnie felt how much his body shaking. Before she could react Mickey appeared and slammed the rabbit away with his own body. They both fell onto the ground, but immediately jumped up, pointing their blades at each other, panting heavily.

"Why you do this?" yelled Mickey angry.

"None of your business, mouse!" snarled back Oswald.

"Yes it is! I trusted you as musketeer but you betrayed us!" for a moment the rabbit bit his lips, then shook his head and attacked. Strangely his blows weakened, Mickey blocked them with more ease than before. With one strong swing the mouse hit away Oswald's sword, and pointed the sharp tip against his throat. The male was immediately surrounded by the other musketeers.

"This is the end..." hissed Mickey with rage and disappointment in his voice. Oswald collapsed onto his knees and stared at the mouse with an expression he not expected from a murder.

"No... no this can't be the end..." stammered the male, shivered in whole body "No... no I have to do it... I must..."

"Do you even understand the consequences of your sin you almost had done?" told him Mickey.

"No... it's you who not understand..." Oswald grabbed his fur on the head, tears streamed off his face "I failed... they will kill her..."

"Kill her-what? What you blabbing about?" raised a confused brow the mouse.

"Ortensia... Ortensia! I must save her!" shrieked the rabbit, seems he lost his mind. He reached toward Minnie "I must kill the princess and she stay alive..."

"What?" Mickey grabbed the mad male and pulled up to be on eye level with him "What the heck ya talking about?" for answering Oswald also merged his fingers into the musketeer's uniform, his tears mixed with saliva dripping from his mouth.

"He ordered me! He forced me to kill the princess... and he leave us alone. He said if I finish the job today he leave my wife alive... But I failed... and they kill my Ortensia..."

"He? W-who you talking about?"

"THE BLOT! THE PHANTOM BLOT ORDERED! I MUST KILL THE PRINCESS! ORTENSIAAAAA!" screamed Oswald and, pushing away the shocked mouse, he jumped forward Minnie. But in the next moment he let out a painful shout and fell down, crying and shivering in suffer.

"Oswald!" Mickey ran to the rabbit and found a huge, purple blur under the clothes. He gasped in shock "Call a doctor! Hurry! And send out a troop to his house! DO IT!" roared at the guards when they hesitated to leave position. Oswald whimpered in suffer and repeated his wife's name until his mind not blacked out.

End of Chapter 05.


	6. Chapter 6

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 06.

Over. Everything is over now. My life, my love... I lost everything... I want to die. This and similar mournful thoughts echoed in Oswald's mind as he laid in the darkness. He couldn't finish the job, He couldn't save his wife. Oh Ortensia...

"Oswald..." a soft voice sounded from somewhere. It was his dead mate's call.

"Ortensia... Ortensia!" Oswald looked around, but saw nothing and the call just repeated.

"Oswald my dear... please wake up... come back to me..." suddenly his eyes snapped open and light blurred his vision. He gasped heavily as he tried to find out where he is. He felt a gentle touch on his soaked cheek and a figure appeared in front of him.

"Ortensia... Ortensia, my love!" whimpered Oswald when he recognized the cat.

"Shhhh it's okay now, I'm here with you..." reassured him Ortensia, gently caressing his face and ear.

"You're alive... thanks god you're alive..." he not cared about his pride anymore, Oswald let his tears flow over his face, in the next moment he grabbed the cat and dragged her into a tight embrace "Oh Ortensia..." sobbed the rabbit into her clothes, crying out his worries and joy to see her again. Ortensia cuddled him back and sniffed.

"My sweet bunny..." cooed the female and kissed his forehead, nuzzling the fur. Oswald glanced upon her with a joyful smile and kissed her lips with passion.

"But how... why you here? And where are we?" he had so many questions at the same time. He tried to move but felt pain in his side that forced him lay back onto the bed.

"We're in hospital." told him Ortensia "That monster broke your rib and caused inner damage. But thanks to the doctors and Captain Mickey you survived."

"M-Mickey? And... what about you?"

"He sent out a troop to our house and they chased away the weasels." Oswald stared upon her with disbelief.

"That mouse..." stammered the male when he was interrupted.

"It seems you feel better." a new voice sounded and Mickey entered the room. Oswald looked at the musketeer before his head lowered in shame.

"Captain..."

"Stop the formalities." sighed Mickey, stepping to the bed. In the next moment Ortensia stood between him and the injured rabbit with opened arms.

"Captain Mickey, please forgive my mate. He was always faithful to the kingdom and never wanted to harm the princess. He just wanted to protect me from that wicked Blot and his company..."

"Ortensia, please enough..." cut her words Oswald, with a great effort sitting up again "My reasons not really matter in this situation. I made a crime and betrayed my own kingdom. That has no excuse, right, Captain?" Mickey staid silent for a long moment.

"Indeed there's no excuse for what you did, but... knowing the details might change something. You were forced to do horrible things normally you would never do, right?" asked the mouse.

"Right. Then I would die for the kingdom, but... they blackmailed they kill my wife..." Oswald bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist on the sheet.

"Fear not, you're in safe now." reassured him Mickey "However... there are still consequences. I have to take back your musketeer rank."

"You can't do this!" gasped Ortensia in shock "My Oswald always dreamed about to be a musketeer. You can't..." her hand was gently yanked. The cat looked behind and her eyes met with the male's.

"It's alright dear." faked a smile Oswald "I deserved it. But don't worry, I quickly find a new job and you will never starve."

"Oswald..." stammered Ortensia, her heart squeezed as she looked through this false grin "Don't do this to me! I'll get a job too and..."

"And what about your health? I not want you overwork again and collapse! Leave this to your husband."

"But dear..." she couldn't finish her sentence, because the door suddenly slammed open and soldiers marched in.

"Get the rabbit!" ordered the leader and two guard grabbed Oswald harshly, tying his arms behind his back.

"Hey! What are you doing with my husband?" shouted Ortensia angry.

"Stay back miss!" barked the soldier.

"Now hold on a second and tell me what's going on!" interrupted Mickey, obstructing the others' path. The leader stepped closer to him.

"We have an order to arrest this rabbit and put him into jail for attempting to kill the princess."

"You can't do this! Oswald is innocent!" yelled the female cat.

"Tell this to the judge on the hearing. Now if you excuse me." frowned the soldier and avoided Mickey.

"H-hearing?" Ortensia hurried after the guards "No, leave him alone!"

"It's okay Ortensia." Oswald's voice made her stop. In the doorway the rabbit turned his head back to her "Please don't worry... everything will be fine." smiled at him kindly then the soldiers took him away, leaving the stunned Ortensia and Mickey in the room.

"We must do something..." stammered the cat, trembling in the whole body "Or they will convict him guiltless." she felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We will, just trust me." told her Mickey and went to somehow save the rabbit.

End of Chapter 06.


	7. Chapter 7

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 07.

Nobody were permitted to enter the Bastille where Oswald was imprisoned. Mickey tried to talk with the Captain of the prison, but he refused any kind of explanation. The mouse had no other choice, he needed to assure the rabbit's wife from any kind of attempt.

Minnie offered her help to spend the night at the palace, and Ortensia, after a very long vacillation, accepted the invitation. She was very shy as she sat in the princess's bed and talked with the other girls. First of all she needed to explain why Oswald tried to kill Minnie.

"Please believe me, Oswald is a really loyal male who never wanted to betray you, Princess." repeated Ortensia on the end of her task, then lowered her head "It... it's all my fault..."

"What you talking about?" raised a brow Daisy.

"You know... I have some health problem, and Oswald felt it's his obligation to help me. That's why... he always used 110% of his strength to gain enough money for doctors and medicines. Sometimes it happened he ate nothing all day, left every morsel to feed me."

"What a devoted husband." sighed Minnie with a romantic smile "You're really a lucky girl." Ortensia shyly blushed.

"Still I feel guilty for what happened... It was Oswald's dream to become a musketeer and leave the poor life behind. But... because of me he sacrificed everything. He lost his dream and he's considered as a murder. But he isn't! He's the kindest, most loyal male I love with all my heart... and now he... he..." the cat couldn't held back her tears anymore "I not want he die. I want to get back my Oswald and tell him the secret I promised." Minnie changed a look with Daisy, then the girls crawled closer and hugged the sobbing Ortensia.

"There there, please don't cry." patted her back the mouse "We will find a solution to save your mate. And I'm sure my Mickey is also has some idea how to help him. Trust us." smiled at her kindly Minnie. Ortensia raised her shining eyes and slowly nodded. It was the best she could do at the moment. Trust in the others.

The following day all of them assembled together in the city's law-courts to take part on Oswald's trial. The three girls were guarded by Mickey, Donald and Goofy, alongside with a few other musketeer. The court-room was full with citizens and the common jury. Then a short figure walked in with hilariously big white wig and hopped onto the judge's seat.

"The trial has begun." he said, whereof everyone became quiet in the chamber "Bring in the culprit." the main entrance opened and two soldier came in with Oswald between them. The rabbit walked straight, but it was visible to the others he need so many moral strength to keep on moving. He weakly smiled at his mate and 'friends' before he was locked to the dock. The judge knocked with his hammer.

"First let's hear about the case. Monsieur Noir, please tell us." behind Oswald another figure rose up and walked to the small stage, bowing to the judge and the princess.

"Medames et Messieu." he spoke up on a really soft voice, showing his white teeth with a huge smile. The tall dog turned to the audience "We're here to make an end for a great disaster. To tell a sentence over a heartless killer!"

"It's a lie! Oswald is not a killer!" shouted in Ortensia,whereof the judge knocked louder.

"Quiet, miss!" he barked then turned to Oswald "Now you tell everything and tell only the truth!" the rabbit nodded and took a deep, sharp breath.

"My Princess, my Lord and everyone in this room. It's true I made a disaster. I almost killed the princess but I had a good reason for it." stated the rabbit "I was forced to commit this horrible crime against our beloved princess and kingdom. If I not do it... then they would kill my mate..." his voice choked for a moment. Monsieur Noir stepped closer to Oswald as he asked his question.

"And who 'forced' you to kill the princess?"

"It was the Phantom Blot!" answered immediately, whereof the dog burst up in laughter "What's so funny?" barked the rabbit a bit angry.

"The Phantom Blot... yeah of course. And I'm the King of France!" joked Noir, that made the common jury cackle "Don't lie in front of the judge! Everyone knows the Phantom Blot is nothing just an urban legend!"

"I never lied!" shouted Oswalf, gritting his teeth "The Blot blackmailed me he gonna kill Ortensia if I not do what he wants!"

"I think our precious jury can see now what was already clear. This boy is not only a heartless killer, but a lunatic. The worst combination in the human kind."

"What? I'm not lunatic!"

"Guys, you think too something is stinky here?" murmured Goofy to his friends.

"Yeah, and for this once it's not your sandwich in your pocket." agreed with him Donald. Mickey staid quiet, but he also glared at the lawyer with a suspicious look.

"What kind of justice is this?" now Minnie spoke up, but her voice was shut by the judge's hammer.

"Quiet in the room!"

"Now... after we heard the culprit's really... hehee insane tale... why not let the jury to make decision about his crime." continued Noir, not caring about Oswald's blazing eyes. The common jury whispered something together, then one of them stood up.

"The jury has decided. The answer is: Guilty!"

"WHAT?" all of them moaned up in shock.

"Oswald L. Rabbit. You were found guilty in the charges of murder and treason." said the judge, leaning over his table "The judgment is... Death."

"What? I did nothing. You can't do this with me!" shouted Oswald under shock and panic. The soldiers grabbed him by the arms, Noir walked to him.

"The judgment is clear! You will be executed in the Bastille right away." he said and showed a huge grin at the rabbit. As he glared into those black eyes, Oswald had a strange intention. Somehow he knew this voice... It was in his mind since the dog entered the room, but now, as he saw this eager shine and wicked grin, everything turned clear.

"You... This can't be..."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Le trahison du mousquetaire – Chapter 08.

As he stood in the chamber, facing against the wicked looking Monsieur Noir, the pieces finally came together in Oswald's mind. He was nothing, but a puppet in this act. Someone who takes the blame and die innocently. It doesn't matter anymore if he was guilty or not, he played as the 'master' whistled. And now, glaring into those deep black eyes, Oswald recognized the voice.

"You..." sneered, his muscles strained against the soldiers' arms "You bastard..."

"Too late, rabbit..." whispered Noir with an eager grin. The fur quivered on the back of Oswald's neck in fury.

"Damned bastard! You're the Phantom Blot!" roared loud. Mickey and the other's glared at them stunned.

"Oh you think if you yell my name it changes everything?" cackled the dog. Mickey noticed move in the corner of his eyes.

"It's a trap!" yelled the mouse, pulling out his sword to protect the girls. The citizens and the jury rose up and it turned out all of them, even the judge was weasel soldier in disguise. They sniggered and surrounded the musketeers.

"Noir! How could you?" clenched her fist Minnie.

"Easily! Your sissy acts made me sick. But now... a new era starts with me on the lead! Muhahhaa. Kill them!" ordered the Blot, whereof the weasels charged.

"Don't let them reach the princess!" shouted Mickey as he kicked away the first coming soldier.

"En garde, beavers!" stood in position Goofy.

"We're weasels, you moron!" spat back one soldier, but he was immediately slammed in the face by a pan Donald carried with himself.

"Take this!" he quacked. "Haha it was a good idea to bring this along."

"Nice hit, Donald." chuckled the dog, parrying two other nasty weasel. On the other side of the chaos the Phantom Blot grabbed Oswald by the neck, managing to choke him.

"You... I should kill you the first time you failed!" snarled, tightening his claws around the rabbit's throat. Oswald rattled, he couldn't struggle against the tall dog.

"Oswald!" screamed Ortensia when she noticed her mate in trouble "Someone please save my Oswald!"

"Hahaha this is the end for you, rab..." Blot's voice suddenly chuckled when something hit his side, tossing him between the jury's seats. Oswald collapsed to the floor and gasped for air.

"Hope I came in time, pal." heard another voice and someone unlocked his chains. The rabbit looked up and his eyes met with Mickey's.

"C-captain..." rattled Oswald.

"Can you fight? We need every strong arm in the fight." smiled at him Mickey, helping up the other male. He rubbed his neck and wrists.

"If you can handle me a sword, my strength is yours, Captain." nodded Oswald, grinning weakly at the musketeer.

"Here, pick one." Mickey tossed him a sword he grabbed from a beaten weasel soldier. Oswald grabbed it in mid-air. From the stage the Blot raised up clenching his own blade with rage.

"You... damned rodents! Prepare to die!" shouted the criminal and charged.

"Beware, Captain. He's really fast." noted Oswald as the two attacked back.

"Got it!" nodded Mickey and the fierce duel has begun. The two smaller musketeer forced against the twice taller Blot, their swords clanked and sparkled. Oswald tried to forget the pain in the side. Now he had the chance to make things right and save the others from this wicked criminal.

Mickey jumped and swung his blade from the right, while Oswald stabbed forward, hoping one of them can wound the enemy. The Blot however leaned to the left and blocked the rabbit's sword, pushing him behind. Oswald slid a stop, but immediately charged again, using his long rabbit feet to jump and kick Phantom in the guts. Mickey took advantage and he used his fist for an uppercut. The dog let out a painful groan and tottered behind, holding a hand on his sore stomach. But he was tougher than our heroes thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the chamber the remained musketeers, alongside with Donald and Goofy slowly managed to push back the weasel army. Goofy raised his knuckles and punched the weasels like a pro boxer. Donald was nothing, but a white blur as he bounced between the enemies, his moves were followed by loud clanks and groans as his pan knocked out the weasels one by one.

"Give up, Blot, you gonna lose!" demanded Mickey, pointing his sword at the enemy.

"Yeah... sure thing..." panted Phantom, leaning on half knee "As you wish Captain!" grit his teeth and in the next moment he tossed a wig right into the mouse's face. Mickey yelped in surprise and made a step behind. The Blot took advantage and kicked him away. Mickey groaned painfully when his back his the wall.

"Mickey!" shouted Oswald, but he was also punched and landed next to his comrade.

"Oh no, Oswald..." moaned Ortensia when she saw her mate and Mickey in trouble. She looked around and grabbed the first thing she reached: Donald's pan.

"Hey! Gimme back!" quacked the fuck angry.

"Just give me a moment!" frowned back the cat.

"You damned rodents!" sneered Phantom as he slowly stepped closer to the two knocked out musketeer "You will regret the day you ruined my plans! Now die!" roared and managed to impale them with his sword, when they heard a loud clank and the Blot's move broke in mid air. For a second he froze, then collapsed down, having a big bum on his head.

"Don't dare you hurt my mate, you jerk!" shouted behind him a female figure, holding a dented pan in her hands.

"Ortensia?" hiccuped Oswald in surprise. The cat immediately ran to him and hugged tight.

"Oh Oswald!" she nuzzled.

"Owowoow, easy girl!" groaned the rabbit painfully. The weasels, noticing their leader is defeated, quickly retreated and left the building. Oswald looked at Mickey "You saved my life... thank you, Captain Mickey."

"Nah, it was you who saved France from chaos." smiled at him the mouse. The rabbit blushed and let his mate to tend him.

~.~

A big crowd gathered together in the Musketeer Headquarter, flags flapped in the fresh breeze, musketeers stood in lines. All of them stared at the stage whee several person stood.

"And now, with my powers as the Princess of France, I appoint you a musketeer, Sir Oswald." spoke Minnie and touched a sword to the rabbit's shoulders. His heart almost skipped a beat. Finally his dream came true and became a musketeer. He stood up, wearing his uniform, and proudly looked at Mickey and his mate.

"My dear bunny!" Ortensia ran to him and hugged the male "I'm so proud of you." cooed and kissed the rabbit. Oswald winced a little when he felt the pain in his side, but accepted the gesture.

"I'm glad you happy." he smiled at her.

"And... I have something for you." nuzzled Ortensia with a blush and placed the rabbit's hand onto her tummy. Oswald's eyes widened in recognize.

"O-Ortensia... this was your secret?" stammered Oswald "I...is it true?"

"Yes..." muttered the cat shyly "You will be a father..." A wide grin appeared on the rabbit's face. He laughed up and embraced the female.

"Oh Ortensia!" said and kissed him with his love. Nearby them the others melt watching the scene.

"It seems everything ended up just well." chuckled Mickey, enjoying the good and the truth won once again in France.

The end.


End file.
